iPod
by crystalblue19
Summary: [Mostly Zim x Gaz, Various Gaz Pairings] A series of short stories based around songs from my iPod.
1. Chapter 1

**Contains multiple Gaz pairings (because I like whoring her off to a lot of characters) and one DATR Because I like them and wanted to try a short story with them.**

**Anyways these are a bunch of random short stories to go along with songs from my iPod.  
><strong>

xXx**  
><strong>

**Happy Birthday – The Birthday Massacre - ZAGR**

I looked myself over in the mirror, smoothing down my knee length black and white dress, I turned around to my guest, watching as a smirk grew across his face, violet eyes running up and down my form, "they're waiting for us downstairs." He said, turning to leave.

I followed after him peeking downstairs at our guests, all of Dib's and Zim's rotten, oblivious old classmates sat at the table, talking loudly amongst each other as they waited for the birthday girl.

They didn't realize it was Dib's birthday too, how funny that our birthdays are on the same day, just that I was born a year after him. It was quite easy to get his classmates to come over, they're all so stupid just tell them that they all will get a special surprise, and they all come running over.

My special guest wrapped his arm around my waist as we make it down the stairs, he leaned down towards my ear, "that one in particular was very irritating." He whispered, pointing his finger at a cheerful looking red headed boy.

I eyed a snobby looking blond girl, chatting loudly with her little group of girlfriends, she was the one that usually made fun of Dib and Zim before, even in high skool she still makes fun of them, a devious smirk grew across my lips, "she's first." I whispered back, watching as the blond and her friends giggle amongst themselves.

I heard him snicker in reply as we took a seat at the table, in front of the large, white birthday cake, giving a small fake smile as they all screamed happy birthday.

Near the end of the song I felt him wrap his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer as he leaned into my ear to whisper, "bash them in, bash them all in."

I stood up at the end of the song, grabbing my bat that hid under my chair, I walked behind the unsuspecting blond, admiring the light silky hair as I lifted the bat, I glanced out of the corner of my eye at him seeing a dark smirk, I swung the bat down hard, listening to the sickening crack of wood meeting skin.

Everyone froze as they watched her head slam into the table, red staining the beautiful pale yellow, I looked up at everyone else as a malicious smirk pulled across my lips, my eyes wide with excitement as I brought the bat down on her head once more, I didn't want any survivors.

Suddenly the room filled with sound again as everyone screamed, scrambling out of their seats as they raced to get out the house, out of the corner of my eye I saw metal legs, disabling any who tried to run away, stabbing them through the legs or chest, the white tiles of the floor becoming stained with red.

I was still smirking widely as I smacked another screaming teen in the face, blood splattering across my face and walls, the screaming was exciting me as I slowly made my way to each one.

One good thing about having a scientist for a father is that he likes to install useless stuff, like soundproof walls for instance in which case I've got to say it's very useful, and I should talk him into keeping it; for future parties of course.

I raised my bat over the last teen, savoring the look of fear in his eyes as he screamed begging for mercy, I brought the bat down numerous times as I listened to the sound of bones cracking, warm liquid spraying on me as skin was ripped open.

I stopped, panting as I dropped the bat on the ground, looking around as I took in the damage. The ground was stained red with all the bodies, the light colored walls now painted with streaks of dark red, my pure white cake now a bloody red.

I laughed insanely as I looked down at my black and red dress, realizing that this is probably the first gift I have given my brother ever, I felt arms wrap around my waist from behind, I snuck out of his arms as I grabbed the camera hidden in one of the shelves of the kitchen.

I turned towards my special guest as I aimed the camera at his blood covered face, "don't forget to smile," I whispered, malicious smirk still on my face, as I turned and ran away up the stairs, heading towards my room.

I could hear him behind me, leaving crimson trails behind us, as I reached my room I felt arms sneak around my waist again, twisting me around to face him as we fell back on my bed, I turned the camera off, tossing it to the side as I figured I could gift wrap it and give it to Dib later.

Warm breath blew across my lips as he lowered his head towards mine, "happy birthday Gaz," he whispered, dipping his head down as he pressed our lips together, we could taste the metallic blood in our mouths as our tongues twisted together.

We separated panting, "we have to clean up before Dib gets back," I reminded, remembering how I asked Tak to occupy him for a little bit as I got his birthday gift together.

"I'm sure we still have time left." He replied, lowering his head to capture my lips again.

We have to clean up, but as we licked the blood off each other's faces, claws ripping through my dress, my hands tugging insistently on his pants; I decided that Zim and I still have some time left to spare.

**Sexy Bitch – David Guetta – onesided GAGR**

Gir smiled as he watched his master invite his girlfriend inside the house, he put down his rubber piggy, as he admired her violet colored hair blow around her grouchy, yet pretty face lightly as she walked into the house.

His smile got wider as his tongue poked out of his mouth, when his eyes strayed lower to her chest, her tight black shirt did nothing to hide her size, as her breasts bounced with each step that she took.

His small size worked to his advantage as she strolled past him, allowing him a view up her short black skirt, giggling loudly as he spotted the lavender colored panty.

The little robot stood up off the ground as he watched the violet haired teen take a seat on the couch, crossing her long, lean legs. She pulled out her Game Slave and started playing as Zim sat next to her watching her play.

"Hi Gazzy!" Gir screeched, as he hopped up to sit on her lap, she grunted in reply as he rubbed his face against her chest, before turning around and leaning against her as he watched TV.

It was about an hour later, that Gir felt Gaz move as she got up to go home, he watched as Zim walked Gaz to the door.

Gir had a wide smile on his face as he stared transfixed at Gaz's well-rounded bottom, moving from side to side with each step she took, he decided that none of the girls that he hung out with at the club could compare to her.

His little tongue poked out of his lips as he chased after them, a loud resounding crack sounded around the room as Gaz froze, her head slowly turning to glare behind her, Gir smiled back up at her, seemingly not noticing Zim slowly back away as Gaz started to shake in anger when she felt Gir rub his hand along her bottom before delivering another hard smack, "you's a sexy bitch!"

Gir was promptly punched out the door, yelling loudly as he was sent flying through the air, "weeeeehooooooo! I like 'em feisty!"

**Join Me In Death – HIM – ZAGR**

The bed creaked lightly, as Gaz rode Zim, her head thrown back as she panted, hands laid against his chest, as he gripped her hips tightly, claws digging into the soft flesh as he helped her move.

She rotated her hips, listening as a pleasured groan escaped the alien below her, she lowered herself down to lay against him, pressing her mouth to the side of his head as she whispered, "Dib found out about us."

Zim growled softly, as he bit her earlobe gently, "so? I don't care what the earth-monkey thinks."

Gaz slammed her hips down roughly, as she leaned up to run her tongue along the length of his antenna, "you should, he gathered all the proof that he needs to expose you, I saw him talking to those swollen eyeball people, they plan on catching you tomorrow."

She lifted herself back up, pushing her hips forward, watching as he shuddered from a mixture of pleasure and fear, she laid her lips against his as she looked him in his eyes, "I don't want to be separated," she sadly whispered, feeling his hand drift from her hip to her lower back, rubbing small circles in a type of comfort.

His hips pushed up against hers, as she pressed a soft kiss against his lips, "will you die tonight for me?" She questioned, moving her lips to press against his cheek.

He let out a soft grunt, when she squeezed herself around him lightly, "life isn't worth living without you." He replied, through his heavy breathing.

She gave a satisfied moan, her hand slipping under the pillow beneath his head to grip the knife that she hid earlier, she stabbed the knife into the soft cotton next to his head, causing him to flinch as he continued to thrust his hips up as she rode him harder, bed creaking loudly from their movements.

Zim stared up in slight fear as Gaz rose the knife over her head, but felt that this would be better than being separated and dissected.

Breathing heavily Gaz pushed her hips down laying flush against Zim's, as she came squeezing him tightly inside her, she felt the warmth of his release, as she watched his back arch, claws piercing the skin of her thighs, a choked moan escaping his lips as Gaz brought the knife down into his chest, "Zim, join me in death."

It pierced through his skin easily as Gaz pushed it down hard, jamming the knife through his back to stab into his PAK, twisting it around to make sure she completely destroyed it.

She watched in morbid curiosity as his life slowly drained away, the brilliant shine in his eyes dulling until it was blank ruby. She felt his hands slip from her hips to lay lifelessly onto the bed, pulling the knife from his limp body, she lowered her head pressing one last kiss on his lips before bringing the knife up to her neck.

**I Do Both Jay and Jane – La Rissa – ZAGR, TAGR **

Gaz hardly remembers how things started between her and the two aliens, and she can honestly say she doesn't care, she knows she wouldn't be able to choose between the two.

She knows that they know that she goes to the both of them, but they don't seem to care that she leaves one to go to the other every time, they seem to even treat it as a competition, constantly asking her if they please her better than the other; she prefers not to answer, instead leaving them breathless and panting for more.

There are days where she craves the hot, rough touches that only a man can give her; that Zim can give her. With him its mostly rough, passionate, sometimes violent sex that she always loves, she loves feeling him inside her, thrusting roughly in her hot passage as his claws bite into her skin, drawing blood as she drags her nails down his back.

But there are also the days that she wants the soft, gentle touch that only a woman can give; that Tak could give. It surprised her that Tak was surprisingly gentle in bed, nonetheless the violet eyed Irken still fights her when it comes to who's on top, but after they decide is when she really enjoys herself, she loves the way that Tak tastes, the way that she softly caresses her as their wet folds slide deliciously against each other.

Gaz loves the differences between them, it's what keeps her going to both of them; from Tak's feminine moans, to Zim's deep groans; Tak's soft body rubbing against hers, to Zim's hard body pressing down on hers; all these differences keep her going to the both of them.

She knows it's wrong, but she can't seem to bring herself to care; Gaz does both Zim and Tak, and she won't choose which one is better, she's got to have them both.

**You Are Mine – Mute Math – ZAGR**

Zim has lots of obsessions, one of them just so happens to be his enemy's little sister, Gaz.

He couldn't understand why she consumed his every thought, he should be disgusted by just the mere fact that she is a human, but every time he's sees her he can't help but be entranced by her presence, her violet hair gently whipping around her pale face as she walks, her dark brown eyes that are always focused down onto her game, and her full lips coated with a dark purple shade; it all tempts him so much every time he sees her.

He captured her, hoping that maybe if he actually had her for himself that his obsession for her would go away.

But now that he has her, staring down at her bare form chained to his bed, he realized that this was definitely not gonna get rid of his obsession for her; it just made it worse, his want for her growing as he climbed on top of her nude form.

His hands ran along her as he practically worshipped her body, raining kisses all over her flat abdomen, before licking a trail from her belly to under her chin, he lifted his head to look down at her with want shining in his eyes.

A small smirk tugged at his lips as he saw all the hate and anger in her eyes as she glared up at him, chains rattling as she shook her fists around. He watched as her back arched up, head reeling back as he pushed himself into her.

Zim chuckled as he dipped his head to press his lips against Gaz's tape covered ones, he stared into her eyes as he inched himself deeper inside her, "you are mine, all mine."

**Addicted – Kelly Clarkson – DATR**

Tak is addicted.

And she hates it, hates being so powerless to this pathetic human, this sweet, pathetic, caring human who practically worshipped her entire being.

She aches to kill him, wanting to rip his throat out, so she can think properly again and not have him in her every thought, wants to get the sight of his warm brown eyes staring at her with a type of emotion that she refuses to name out of her head.

'_This is the last time_,' she thinks, as Dib kisses down her neck, leaving a trail of fire as his lips reach her collarbone, '_it ends tonight._' She assured herself, running her gloveless fingers through his soft, dark hair, hating how she loves the silky strands rubbing against her green skin.

She hates the tingling feeling his fingers leave behind as he runs them across her naked body, before bringing them to her antenna, affectionally stroking it, causing her to shudder in pleasure as he stared down at her with affectionate brown eyes.

Her back arched up, claws scrapping lightly against his scalp, as his fingers stroked her folds softly, lips pressed to the side of her head as he whispered how beautiful she is.

He removed his wet fingers, positioning himself between her legs, pushing in slowly as he captured her lips in a soft kiss. She opened her violet eyes, glaring at his closed ones as she slowly reached up to her laser gun under her pillow.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing the gun up to the side of his head, her finger lingering on the trigger, _'I'm going to end this_,' she promised herself, '_then I can take over the earth, and become the invader that I should be_.'

She felt their lips separate, as he stared down at her with those damn eyes, "I love you, Tak." He smiled, lowering his head to capture her lips before she could respond.

Tak's wide violet eyes stared at Dib in shock, a warm feeling washed over her body, as her finger resting on the trigger started to tremble lightly, _'shoot him, just shoot him and get it over with_,' she thought angrily, as she tried to get the warm feeling in her squeedily-spooch to go away.

She felt her resolve slip, as she heard Dib whisper those dreadful words again against her lips as he started to move within her; still oblivious to the gun pointed at his head.

Her teeth gritted together as she felt herself growing weak, her hard eyes softening as he continued to softly whisper those words, her eyes slid close, hand tossing the gun to the side, as she lightly grabbed the back of his head leaning up to the kiss, _'one more time, just one more time wouldn't hurt._'

**Lights On – The Pierces – ZAGR**

Zim pushed Gaz onto the bed as he crawled on top of her, instantly devouring her mouth, as his claws ran lightly over her clothed form.

He felt himself pushed over as Gaz climbed on top of him, "Zim."

"Yes?" He answered, hands pushing her head down for another kiss, "I want to try something," Gaz murmured, between kisses, her pale hand reaching out to flip the lamp on, flooding the room with light.

"What?" Zim asked curiously, grinning as he watched Gaz sit up to pull her short black dress over her head.

His ruby eyes narrowed in confusion as the black garment was thrust in his face, he raised his eyes to look at Gaz questioningly, "take off your clothes, and put on my dress," she commanded with a smirk, "tonight, I'll be your man."

"What the- what is this?" Zim sputtered, ruby eyes staring incredulously up at the violet haired teen. Gaz shot him a glare as she shook the dress in front of his face, "I said put on my dress, I want to switch roles tonight."

Zim glared back at her as he sat up, "no, Zim refuses to be the woman." He crossed his arms across his chest as Gaz pushed the dress against his face, "I said put. It. On." She growled, hand fisting around the short dress.

Zim looked offended as he continued to refuse her demand, "NO! Zim refuses to degrade himself by putting that thing on!"

Gaz growled, her hand reaching out to grip the front of Zim's shirt, bringing him up to her face, as she shook a balled fist in front of his eyes threateningly, "you will put on that dress," she whispered darkly, "because we both know that I could destroy you." She threatened, watching with satisfaction as Zim gulped nervously before nodding his head.

"Yes, sir."

**Break Apart Her Heart – Good Charlotte – AU human Purple and Red PAGR, RAGR **

"We're breaking up. Your way too nice; I can't stand it." Gaz said, as her emotionless brown eyes stared up at shocked lavender.

"W-what? Why? What's wrong with me being nice? I'd do anything for you…" Purple questioned, as the shock wore off being replaced with sadness.

Gaz just stared at him with cold eyes before shaking her head, pulling off the purple ring he got her a few days ago, she pushed it into his hand before turning to leave.

"Why?" He questioned quietly to himself, his sad eyes staring at the ring in his hand. He didn't understand why she suddenly wanted to break up, they've been together for almost a year, and he tried to be the best boyfriend that he could be, doing anything she demanded of him, buying whatever that she wanted, he just didn't get why she didn't want to be with him anymore, did he do something wrong?

xXx

Purple was shocked and hurt the next day when he saw Gaz with his twin Red now, sitting next to each other on the park bench.

He could see them talking as Gaz scooted closer to Red, brown eyes glaring at the red head when his attention obviously drifted from her to stare at random girls around them.

He watched as her teeth gritted when she saw Red whistle at some girl that walked past them, Purple's heavy lidded eyes widened when he saw Gaz suddenly grab Red's head dragging him down for a kiss, trying to keep his attention on herself.

He saw Red smirk into the kiss as he tangled his fingers into Gaz's violet strands, lavender eyes turned away when the sight became too much for Purple, a forlorn look came over his face as he felt his chest ache.

He reluctantly looked back to the couple, to see Red pushing Gaz away from him, standing up and proceeding to walk off without bothering to see if Gaz was following. Purple was surprised to see Gaz get up and follow Red obediently, he didn't get why she didn't just pummel Red into paying attention to her; he knows she has the strength to kick Red's ass.

As he watched the couple walk off, Purple began to wonder what the hell Red has that he doesn't, he knows his brother isn't even near as nice him, Red is practically his opposite when it comes to girls; Purple showers them with gifts and attention, while Red half the time doesn't even seem to give a crap about their existence, and yet they still try to gain his attention.

He watched as Gaz ran up to Red, trying to get him to look at her and not the other girls, he wondered why she even wants the attention of such a jackass, when she has Purple who would practically worship the very ground she walks on.

xXx

"Why does she like you more than me?" Purple questioned, as he glared at Red sitting on the couch, eating a bag of chips as he flipped through the TV channels.

Red popped another chip into his mouth, not bothering to look up at his brother, "who?"

Purple glared harder at Red, trying to burn a hole through his head, as his fists clenched at his sides, "Gaz," he gritted out.

"Oh, her, yeah she's hot," he chuckled, sticking his hand in the bag, fishing for another chip.

Purple growled as tore the bag out Red's hand, angrily tossing it to the side, "you don't even care about her!"

Red glared up at Purple as he watched his chips fly all over the ground, "so? You guys broke up. Why the hell do you care?"

Purple felt his face warm as he glared at Red, his clenched fist shaking as he tried to keep himself from punching his red haired twin. Purple sighed sadly as he turned his lavender eyes to the ground, "why does she want you over me?"

Red chuckled cruelly as his crimson eyes stared at Purple's depressed form, "you make it too easy." He mocked, as he stood up off the couch.

Red walked past his twin heading to the door, "remember, nice guys finish last," he tauntingly remarked, laughing as he slammed the door behind him.

Purple still couldn't see why Gaz liked his cruel brother.

xXx

After a couple weeks of watching Gaz and Red, Purple began to wonder to if Gaz was a masochist, she just kept going back for more every time, she keeps trying to get Red's attention even if he insults her, humiliates her by checking out other girls even when they are obviously on a date.

But then he realized that can't be it.

He realized the real reason that she keeps going to Red, is probably because she likes the challenge, she doesn't like things just handed to her on a silver platter.

That's probably why she dumped him in the first place, she probably liked the attention at first but it must have gotten boring for her once she realized that he would do anything for her, no challenge for his attention since he gives her anything that she wants.

Once he managed to get her alone, away from Red, Purple cornered Gaz pushing her up against the wall, holding her arms above her head as he stared down at her.

Cold brown eyes glared up at him as she struggled to get her hands loose from his tight grip, his lavender eyes softened when he realized that it's been weeks since she even spared him a glance, but quickly hardened as he remembered what he had to do.

He lowered a hand from her wrist, digging his fingers into her cheeks as he pulled her in for a hard kiss, he quickly pulled away, pushing her against the wall as he turned to leave, leaving her stunned form staring at his retreating back.

'_If she wants cruel, than I'll give her cruel._' He thought, as he wandered off, cold lavender eyes glaring at nothing in particular.

He decided that if he wants to keep her, than he'll have to break her heart apart.

**Angels – Within Temptation – ZAGR**

"You lied! You fucking lied to me!" Gaz screamed, as she was forced to her knees, Skoodge pulling her arms behind her back.

Zim chuckled as he smirked cruelly down at her kneeling form, "of course I lied to you, stupid human."

Gaz felt a tear slip down her cheek, as she looked around at the burning houses, she didn't even know where her brother was, "you promised me, said you gave up your plans for conquering this planet.." She muttered, as she tried to keep her face blank of any of the emotions rushing through her.

"HA! You must be stupider than I thought, if you think that I was telling the truth!" Zim mocked, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared coldly down at Gaz.

Gaz growled as she heard the short Irken behind her chuckle as he listened to Zim.

"Didn't any of those nights mean anything to you? You said that you loved me!" Gaz yelled, as she stared desperately up at Zim, searching for any signs of emotion in his cold ruby eyes.

She saw something flicker in his eyes, as he briefly hesitated, he quickly recomposed himself, wiping that emotion from his eyes, "of course it meant nothing to me! I don't feel any of that disgusting emotion for you! It just shows how good of an actor that I am, so good that I got you to believe me." He taunted, as he and Skoodge laughed about how weak and stupid humans were.

Gaz felt Skoodge's hold loosen on her wrists as he laughed, taking the opportunity, she slipped her wrist out of his hand, bringing her arm forward before swinging it back sharply, jabbing Skoodge with her elbow.

She watched as he flew back before landing hard on the ground; knocked out cold.

She turned back to Zim, as she reached into her boot, pulling out the dagger she hid in there, Gaz held it tightly in her hand as she stood up, watching the shock wear off his face as he pointed his laser at her warningly.

She glared darkly at him, as she flipped the dagger towards herself, watching as Zim's ruby eyes widen questioningly at her, "you know what I found out today Zim?" She asked, as Zim continued to watch her warily.

"I'm pregnant. I'm going to have your baby." She stated, as she suddenly brought the dagger down towards herself, wincing as she felt the piercing pain in her abdomen, "but your never going to see it, I refuse to bring my baby into this kind of world." She felt satisfaction fill her as she stared up at Zim's horrified eyes, as he realized that she just killed his child that he never knew existed until now.

Gaz let out a cry of pain as she pulled the dagger out, blood dripping off the sharp blade, "you shouldn't have done this. You and I both know that your Tallests still won't give the respect that you crave." She bit out weakly, coughing as blood started to leak out of her mouth.

She smiled sadly as she stared at Zim's anguished expression, not knowing what to do as this human bled out in front of him.

Gaz weakly raised the dagger to her pale neck, hand shaking as she felt the tears drip out of her eyes, watching as Zim stretched an arm out towards her, "Gaz!"

Gaz smiled sincerely as she slowly dragged the blade across her fragile skin, "you could have chosen a different life."

**Bring Out The Freak In You – Lil Rob – ZAGR, RAGR, PAGR**

The sound of clothes ripping was heard as Gaz was pulled back into a warm body, her mouth occupied with Purple's, as Red continued to drag his claws against her, tearing random articles of clothing, his teeth nipping her neck as she was pushed further onto him.

She moaned into Purple's mouth as her shirt and bra was torn off, Red's hands fondling her breasts, as Purple clawed at her skirt, ripping it off as he proceeded to rip her underwear off as well, tossing the small article next to Zim who was sitting nearby watching the events in front of him.

Zim sat off to the side, licking his lips as his ruby eyes focused on the violet haired teen, he didn't think that bringing Gaz to meet the Tallests would end up like this, but he certainly wasn't complaining, he rubbed a gloved hand over the bulge in his pants as he hungrily drank in the sight of her body bending and twisting in pleasure as his leaders continued to touch and explore every inch of her body.

Zim smirked as he watched Gaz's face twist in pleasure, as Purple lowered his head to between her legs, inserting his long tongue inside her, Zim groaned quietly as he listened to Gaz pant and make little lustful sounds.

Gaz growled in protest, when she felt Purple pull his tongue out, licking his lips of any remaining juices, as he pressed his mouth against hers, his tongue slithering in to wrap around hers.

She heard a rustling sound behind her as Red messed with something, she soon felt him lift her up effortlessly as Purple's lips was separated from hers, she hissed through her clenched teeth as she felt her backside lowered onto his hard member, she dropped her head back against his shoulder when was seated on him, panting loudly as she tried to get used to the uncomfortable pain stretching her rear.

She lifted her head to look at Purple staring at her with lust, she slowly brought her hand up to her abdomen, trailing it lightly on her skin until she reached between her legs, opening her legs wide, she slowly pushed a finger inside herself, coating it in her juices as she watched his heavy lidded eyes stare at her almost as if he was in a trance.

Gaz lifted her other hand to lay on the back of Red's neck as she pulled her finger out, bringing it up to her mouth, she sucked on her finger as she stared at Purple seductively, she felt Red nibble on her ear as she pulled her finger out of her mouth, wiggling her finger in front of her in a beckoning motion.

That did it, as Purple immediately crawled in front of her, pushing slowly into her, as she threw her head back moaning at the mix of pain and pleasure, brown eyes slid open as she felt something push onto the side of her face, her eyes widened as she came face to face with Zim's member.

She looked up at his grinning face, as he rubbed the back of her head encouraging her to move forward.

Gaz smirked at him as she brought a hand up to rub the base, her tongue slipped out to lick along the tip before taking him into her mouth, bobbing her head lightly as her tongue rubbed against the underside.

Zim felt his head tilt back as he felt Gaz take him into her warm, wet mouth, he groaned when Gaz moaned as Red and Purple started to move within her, the vibrations from her moans sending pleasure throughout his body.

He chuckled as his hand petted her violet hair lightly, he stared down at her with a lustful smirk, "We're gonna bring out the freak in you."

**Juicy Pen – DJ Ozi – ZAGR**

Zim's wide eyes watched as Gaz spread her legs in front of him, staring at him with a challenging smirk, "if you want to be my boy, then you'll lick me. And it better be good."

Zim was speechless as he stared at Gaz, his cheeks a dark green.

Gaz chuckled as she continued to to smirk at Zim, "what's the matter? Is the almighty Zim scared?" She sarcastically mocked, watching as Zim immediately looked offended at the comment.

"SCARED? Zim is never scared! I was merely surprised with the sudden request." He defended, as he glared off to the side suddenly finding the wall really interesting.

Gaz chuckled as she listened to Zim, "then come on. Unless you suck, and can't pleasure me, in which case I'll just leave and find someone better than you."

Zim growled as he glared at Gaz, "better than me? There's no one better than ZIM!" He screeched, before suddenly diving between her legs, catching Gaz by surprise as she felt his tongue slide roughly against her.

She moaned lightly as she felt him slide his tongue along her folds, before pushing it inside her, she wrapped her long legs around his head as she felt him twist and turn the long muscle inside her making sure to rub roughly against her moist walls.

She panted heavily, hands fisting into the bed sheet, as he brought a hand up to play with her little bundle of nerves, pinching and rubbing the sensitive bead as she began to thrust her hips when she felt the building pleasure about to explode.

Her muscles clenched tightly around his probing tongue as she moaned from her orgasm, she fell limp against the bed as she came down from her high, panting heavily as she watched Zim climb over her licking any remaining juices from her off his lips.

He smirked down at her as he grabbed her hand pushing it to the front of his pants, "I think you should return the favor if you want to be my girl."

xXx

**Yeah if your gonna look up the songs, then I recommend looking up 'Bring out the freak in you' and 'Juicy pen' when there's no one around. :P**

**Anyways now that I'm finished with this, I should go work on that TAGR I keep telling myself to do. xD**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to turn this oneshot into a series of short stories to update whenever I get the chance.**

**My iPod's old and doesn't hold a lot of music, so some of the songs I use aren't from my iPod.  
><strong>

**xXx  
><strong>

**I Kissed a Girl – Katy Perry – TAGR**

I was talking to Tak when it happened.

Leaning against a tree, I was playing my GameSlave when Tak came in front of me, her tone was friendly as she peered down at my game, trying to strike up a conversation.

I realized that since she was dating Dib, she decided it would be good to try and be friends with me, even though I was dating her enemy, Zim.

She could keep trying if she wants, I didn't really care, at least she isn't as stupid as most of the girls at our school.

Tak was still pointing down at my game asking me questions to try and lure me into a conversation, when we heard two annoyingly familiar voices screaming, quickly coming in our direction.

Before she could turn around, Tak was shoved from behind, and I just had to choose that time to look up from my game.

I stared shocked into her wide violet eyes, her hands pressed into the tree behind me to steady herself, as her blue coated lips were pressed fully against my purple coated ones.

Within seconds, she pulled back, hands immediately going up to cover her mouth, a dark red blush coloring her fake pale skin. My own cheeks were warm as I stared back at her, game temporarily forgotten.

Behind her, Dib and Zim were watching in shock. After witnessing what had happened, Dib blushed heavily, quickly stuttering out an apology and darting off before anyone could say anything.

Zim on the other hand reacted differently; he glared at Tak as he marched up to stand beside me, pointing an accusing finger at her, "what did you do to my love-pig?"

Tak quickly composed herself, lowering her hands from her mouth as she glared right back at him. Her eyes softened when they suddenly drifted back towards mine, lowering her head when her cheeks flared up with a blush again, trying to use her dark blue hair to cover her face, she muttered something about needing to find Dib, throwing me one last glance as she turned around to leave.

I was still speechless as I absently gazed at her retreating back, only vaguely noticing Zim poking at my cheek with his sharp finger, asking if I was okay. He's lucky I was distracted or else I would've broken that finger by now.

I brought a hand up to my lips. It lasted only a few seconds, but I could easily still remember the soft feel of her lips against mine, the warmth that still lingered there after she pulled away, swatting Zim's hand away I began to wonder if she felt that same pleasurable tingle that I did.

When Zim wrapped his arm around my waist, it suddenly dawned on me that I kissed a girl.

And surprisingly, I liked it.

**E.T. – Katy Perry – ZAGR**

There were lots of differences between Zim and Gaz, and she liked to explore and study those differences when it was just the two of them.

Though she would never say it out loud, she loved it when he was out of his poor disguise. She would often find herself lost in his larger than normal ruby eyes, his eyes so glossy that if she were close enough to him, she was able to see her own smaller, brown eyes staring almost curiously back at herself.

He ran his gloved fingers softly through her hair, making her curious eyes drift close at the comforting feeling of fingers wafting through her hair, her hands moving of their own accord to run along his sensitive antennas, feeling the miniscule, fine hair under the pads of her fingers as his whole body shuddered in pleasure at the soothing feeling.

She can tell he misses his home planet, Irk, by how much he talks about it. Constantly telling her stories about his planet and the Massive, and she always found herself listening even though it seemed like she wasn't, since she was always playing her game, but she was listening, and she often found herself comparing all the differences and some similarities between Irk and Earth. Sometimes she wondered if she would go to Irk with Zim if she had the chance.

There were lots of times that Gaz would find herself running her hand along the green skin of Zim's cheek, her brown eyes staring at the way her pale hand contrasted with his darker skin. His skin was smoother, and tougher than a human's skin, but in a way was weaker than a human, given his violent reaction towards water.

When they kiss, she would find herself using her tongue to feel the unique shape of his zipper-like teeth. Within seconds, Zim would slip his long, segmented tongue into her mouth to wrap around her wide, flat one; almost like a snake coiling around its prey.

There were times where they would press their hands together, examining the differences between them. Gaz would stare at his three pronged hand laced together with her five fingered one, the tips of his fingers fashioned into dangerous claws compared to her harmless fingers that were instead rounded at the tip.

Yes, there were lots of differences between them, and even though Dib told her to stay away since Zim was an alien; she couldn't bring herself to care.

Because Zim was Gaz's E.T.

**Safe and Sound – Taylor Swift – DAGF (family)**

Gaz was laying down on her bed, her tired brown eyes gazing at her barred up window, watching the setting sun through the cracks in the wood.

She blinked, snapping out of her trance, when she heard her door open and close quietly; she kept her back to the door as she heard almost silent footsteps make their way to her bed. She tilted her head to look behind her when she felt the bed dip with the added weight.

Gaz spotted her brother sitting on her bed, his back rigid and straight, watching as he finally let out a heavy sigh, his shoulders hunching forward as he relaxed his body, arms moving to rest on his knees. She shifted her body to face him, bringing a small hand up, slender fingers ghosting along his back before finally laying a hand on his shoulder.

He tensed for a second, but instantly relaxed as he turned his head to look back at her, he gave her a small, tired smile. A ghost of a smile managed to pull across her lips briefly, before instantly disappearing.

They had gotten closer over the years that they've been in hiding, it was amazing how it took a tragedy like this to finally bring them closer together. Dib had been right, Zim had somehow managed to get the armada to come to Earth, and now their planet was being conquered. Luckily Dib had a hiding spot prepared in case something like this happened; and now it's finally being put to use.

They had only been able to save about a handful of survivors, currently staying with them, Dib was always on the lookout for more survivors, Gaz was doubtful there was anymore; but she let him do what he wants, as long as he doesn't get himself captured.

She didn't know what she would do if she lost him, over the years they have come to depend on each other for practically everything. They only had each other since they haven't found their father yet, the siblings know that their father was mostly likely okay; probably hiding somewhere with the other scientists, both of them hoped that one day they would be able to reunite with him.

Gaz squeezed his shoulder comfortingly, still feeling how tense he was despite his relaxed posture; his bigger hand covered hers as he assured her that he was fine. She didn't believe him, knowing how much the other survivors depended on him, looks up to him as their leader, despite the fact that he was much younger than a majority of them.

He was only 16, barely an adult, and yet he had all this responsibility's pushed onto him, he shouldn't have to be worrying about all this, and yet he is, because he was the only one that was properly prepared.

He stared back at her, sadness being clearly shown, the corner of his eyes shining with unshed tears, he turned away trying to hide his face, "Dib," Gaz muttered, she could tell something was wrong, she felt his hand squeeze hers lightly, "what's wrong?" She questioned, listening to him take in a shaky breath.

"Gaz," he started, voice so quiet she had to strain her ears to hear him, "I saw a girl today, she was running, looking for help, and I was gonna call out to her, bring her back over here. But I couldn't because I saw pack of those damn_ Irkens_ right behind her, when they caught up to her, they shocked her with those electric prods over and over until she fell unconscious," his hands clenched into fists as he continued, "after she was knocked out, they dragged her away by her hair."

His hands then went up to his hair, gripping it tightly as he let out a frustrated growl, "I could've helped her! But I was such a coward that I froze in fear and couldn't do anything!"

Gaz's eyes hardened into a glare, her hand squeezing his shoulder roughly, "Dib, no, don't you dare think it was your fault."

Suddenly Dib swatted her hand away, twisting his body to face hers, "but Gaz, she was so young! She looked about your age, and I felt so scared, because it made me think 'would I freeze like this if it were you? Would my fear keep me from saving you, just like that girl?'" He stared at her desperately, sadness and fear radiating from him as the unshed tears that he's been holding back finally flowed freely down his young face.

Gaz's wide eyes stared at him in shock for a few seconds, then softened in understanding as she pulled him down to lay next to her, smalls arms wrapping tightly around his shaking form, his face pressed into her collarbone, soaking the top of her shirt with his tears, as his long arms wrapped around her petite waist, "you already saved me once." She muttered, against the top of his head.

He did save her once, and she will always remember it for the rest of her life. She was captured a long time ago at the beginning of the invasion, and it was by no other than Zim himself who managed to catch her, planning on keeping her as his slave, she was extremely lucky and grateful that Dib had snuck into Zim's base to save her, both of them sneaking back out before Zim could notice. He never did have good security.

After that she would follow and listen to what he would say, supporting him as he tried to stay strong for the few humans that were left. It was behind closed doors that he would finally stop trying to be so strong, all the stress that's been piling up on him finally coming loose in the form of tears, as she just silently holds him, comforting him, knowing that he would never show anyone but her this side of him, almost like how she would never give anyone the same kind of kindness she would give him.

Only when they are alone do they let these sides out.

He was sniffling quietly, trying to stop the tears, as she pulled him closer, his arms tightening around her instinctively, "Dib, go sleep." She softly commanded.

"I can't." He protested quietly. She sighed, knowing that he always had a hard time going sleep, always afraid that the Irkens might find his base and break in when he lets his guard down.

"Just close your eyes," she whispered, "everything will be alright, come morning, we will be safe." Her fingers brushed softly through his hair, lulling him to sleep.

Her eyes hardened in determination as she felt his unsteady breathing start to slow down, "no one can hurt you now."

**Automatic – Elize – ZAGR**

"Zim, get out of my house now!" Dib yelled, at the short alien who was strutting around his home, acting like he owned the place.

"Shut your noise tube. You pathetic Earth-monkey!" Zim screeched, pointing a sharp finger at Dib, he then smirked, propping a hand on his hip, the other laying proudly on his chest, "my love-pig invited me over."

At that moment, Gaz walked by not even sparing either of them a glance, "Zim, get me a soda." She commanded, proceeding to pull out her game as she walked into her room.

Zim perked up at the sound of her voice, his attention automatically shifting towards her, "yes, my love-pig!"

Dib shivered in disgust at the affectionate nickname, "she is not your love-pig!"

Zim's love struck expression was immediately replaced with an irritated one as he was suddenly reminded of Dib's presence, "yes she is, you filthy human! She is my love-pig and she does whatever I want!"

A snort escaped Dib as his arms folded across his chest. "Actually it looks more like you do whatever she wants."

Violet eyes narrowed into an angry glare as Zim once again pointed at the boy in front of him, "Zim does not do what-" He was suddenly cut off by an angry, feminine voice.

"ZIM! SODA NOW!"

"Coming my love-pig!"

An eyebrow rose behind Dib's large round-rimmed glasses as he watched Zim quickly scurry off to fetch Gaz's soda, tripping over himself occasionally. He let out a low whistle, "wow, she's got him whipped."

**Menage a Trois – Baby Bash – ZAGR, TAGR**

Gaz was on her hands and knees as her mouth was occupied by Tak's, the Irken female gingerly holding Gaz's face between her hands while she passionately kissed her.

Behind the purple haired teen, Zim was rubbing himself along her slit, finally deciding to slip inside her when she impatiently pushed her hips back against him.

It was Gaz's birthday, and the two Irkens decided to reluctantly call a temporary truce to fulfill her request of wanting them both at once.

Zim bent over to grip Gaz's arms, pulling her to sit upright on her knees as he began to pump into her. Tak let out a low growl when Gaz's lips was separated from hers, she decided to crawl in front of the birthday girl, bringing her head down to run her long tongue along Gaz's wet folds, where Zim's organ was pumping continuously into her hot core.

Gaz moaned loudly when she felt Tak's lips latch onto her sensitive bead, she wanted to reach a hand out to push the Irken's head closer to her, but couldn't when Zim's hands tightened around her arm whenever she tried to move it forward.

Zim was breathing raggedly into her ear when she pushed her head back, brown eyes clenching shut in pleasure when she felt Tak suck on her swollen bud, her ungloved fingers pushing and rubbing against her wet folds on the sides of Zim's furiously pumping member.

With one last lick, Tak pulled away to sit up on her knees in front of the teen, pushing her chest against hers, claws tangling into violet hair as Tak melded their lips together again. Seeing Gaz's eyes close, Tak used one of her hands to discretely swat at Zim's head, causing him to move his head away with a low growl, she let a satisfied smirk pull across her lips still attached to Gaz's, using the hand that swatted Zim away to grip the teen's breast.

Tak bit Gaz's lower lip as she pulled away, moving back when Zim decided to release Gaz's arms, causing her to hold herself up by her elbows, his hands gripped her hips tightly as he pressed into her roughly, angling his hips to hit deep inside her.

Feeling the bed dip in front of her, Gaz lifted her head to see Tak sitting in front of her, legs spread with a playful smirk on her face, one of her hands brushed through the silky violet hair before pushing her forward.

A smirk managed to work its way across Gaz's red face, she brought her head down to Tak's lower lips, running her smooth tongue along her wet slit before pushing two fingers into the Irken female as her tongue moved up to flick at the swollen bud.

Tak let out a pleasured sound, hands tangling themselves into violet hair, pushing Gaz closer to herself when she felt her fingers curl inside her, mouth alternating between running her tongue around the sensitive bud and nipping it lightly.

Ruby eyes watched the events in front of them lustfully, a quiet groan escaped Zim feeling painfully turned on as he watched Gaz eat Tak out, his claws dug into her pale hips as he slammed into her roughly.

Gaz moaned, feeling Zim start to get rougher behind her, suggesting that he was close. Tak mewled loudly her hips thrusting up unconsciously as her hands pushed Gaz closer, her violet eyes clenching shut tightly when the vibrations from Gaz's moans sent pleasurable tingles up her spine.

Tak's teeth clung onto her lower lip when Gaz managed to work a third finger into her hole, twisting and turning her fingers, as her mouth sucked greedily on the swollen bud.

A muffled moan was heard from Gaz when she came, walls clamping down tightly onto Zim, causing him to release inside her at the sudden tightness, claws digging sharply into her thighs.

His hips pumped lazily into Gaz as he waited for her to finish up with Tak. With the pleasure starting to wear off, Gaz pushed her fingers deep into Tak, thrusting and curling her fingers roughly as her teeth nipped at her bud, causing the female Irken to orgasm at the rough treatment; Gaz smirked finding it harder to move her fingers with the tight pressure on them.

Gaz pulled her fingers out when she felt Tak's muscles relax, Zim slipped out of her as she stuck her fingers into her mouth, sucking on them as she stared mischievously up at the panting Tak.

She was suddenly pulled away when Zim picked her up to lay beside him, his arms wrapping around her waist from behind, she felt a hand slip into hers as Tak laid down in front of her, moving forward to give her a chaste kiss before pulling back.

Gaz smirked wondering if she should suggest a second round.

**xXx**

**I wanted to do For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert and My Black Dahlia by Hollywood Undead, but I had no ideas for those two songs, I'll probably put them up in the next chap whenever I can think of anything. x3**

** Thanks for reading! :D  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah, I'm not even using songs from my iPod anymore, just using any song now.  
><strong>

**xXx**

**Never Alone – Barlow Girl and All Around me – Flyleaf – ZaGr**

He sat curled up on the floor, knees pulled up to his chest, arms wrapped tightly around his legs. Ruby eyes stared blankly in front of them, almost like he was staring intently at something.

Slowly, a hand reached out to the pale face in front of him, intending on cupping her cheek in his hand.

His hand slipped through the pale skin, he pulled away, clenching said hand into a fist in frustration.

"You still care for her don't you?"

Ignoring the presence behind him, Zim wrapped his arm back around his curled up legs.

Dib sighed, leaning his old and brittle body against the wall, "that's good at least I know your feelings were genuine."

"You don't see her?" Zim whispered, still staring straight ahead.

"No…but then again I was never close to her, she never let anyone close to her.." Dib mumbled, obvious sadness lingering in his tone, he let a small smile pull across his worn face, "except for you. You were the only one I've seen that could make her happy, and for that I thank you." Without waiting for a response, Dib turned and left with some difficulties, using the wall to help hold himself up.

Now that he was alone, Zim lowered his head to his knees, his hands coming up to grip his head, claws biting into the skin of his scalp.

"It's been years…"

The translucent presence in front of him reached out towards him and he instantly felt a familiar warmth spread through his entire body, his claws tightened on his head making more marks alongside the others, clear liquid streamed down the sides of his face.

"It's been years," he repeated quietly, "but I can still feel you."

**30 Minutes – t.A.T.u – TaGr, DaTr, ZaGr**

Something was up with the female Irken, that much Gaz could tell, it was almost like Tak had developed a crush on her, always wanting to hang out with her, always finding some way to touch her – even though she could have sworn that Tak hated touching as much as she did.

They had a lot in common that's for sure, probably what led to Tak's crush on her, but the blue haired female was dating her brother, so she figured that the crush was a passing phase – that the increasing fights that Tak was having with her brother, or the envious glares that she would send Zim's way whenever he touched her, was all just a phase that would eventually wear off along with her crush.

Gaz didn't realize the extent of Tak's 'crush' until the Irken came to her with hands covered in dark green and red blood.

"What the fuck?" Was Gaz's response to seeing Tak with her disguise off, dangerously sharp claws dripping with the mixed blood, she was so shocked from the dark liquid that she hadn't heard what Tak told her.

Tak frowned at her answer but then let the smile come back across her face as she decided to repeat herself, figuring that Gaz didn't hear her, "I said that I love you."

Gaz immediately backed away from her warily, "what the fuck are you talking about? And whose blood is that?"

Tak smiled wider and held her arms out towards the confused girl, "does it matter? I did it for you after all."

"Wait..the only person who has green blood like you is Zim," Gaz muttered, finally connecting whose blood was dripping off the Irken's fingers, "but then who does the red blood belong to?" She had a horrible feeling that she knew who it belonged to but she didn't want it to be true.

"Yes," Tak started, lifting a hand to stare at the thick liquid sliding down her skin, "I was getting tired of that defect touching you, it was sickening to watch – he didn't deserve you like I do."

Her smile was then replaced with a look of remorse, "I didn't want to have to kill Dib but he..he didn't understand..didn't understand that you were the one for me…he tried to stop me," she lowered her hand and glanced over at the horrified Gaz, "I had no other choice."

"What the _fuck_!" Gaz screeched angrily, causing Tak to jump at the sudden increase in volume.

Tak laughed quietly, a shaky smile pulling across her lips, "aren't you happy? There's no one in our way now. We can be together." Tak held her arms out and walked forward towards the angry female, Gaz immediately started backing away in response, feeling increasingly disturbed at the delirious look in Tak's violet eyes.

"Stay away from me, you psychotic bitch." Gaz growled threateningly, still trying to put distance between them.

Tak chuckled in response, acting almost like Gaz had just made a joke, "that's why I love you."

"Fuck." Gaz swore when her back bumped into a hard wall, she turned to start running when she was blocked by Tak's thin arm in her face, out of instinct, Gaz turned towards the Irken and threw a punch at her.

Inches from Tak's face, Gaz's punch was stopped by a blood covered hand clamped around her wrist, she attempted to pull her wrist free, finding herself unsuccessful, Gaz tried to throw another punch with her other hand only to have the same thing happen.

Tak slammed her hands onto the wall and within seconds Gaz felt metal piercing through the palms of her hands, eliciting a scream of pain from her as the metal pushed until it broke through the back of her hand, pinning it to the wall.

Gaz could feel tears prick the corner of her eyes, but refused to let Tak have the satisfaction of seeing them fall, she glared up at the metal appendages that sprouted from the Irken's PAK.

Tak smiled happily and cupped her cheek, smearing some of the blood onto her pale skin, "why are you resisting me? I'm just trying to make you happy."

"How the fuck does this make me happy?" Gaz replied, her voice shaky from the tears she was holding back.

Tak smiled deliriously, "thirty minutes."

"What?"

She lowered her head to press her face against Gaz's neck, "thirty minutes until the cops find out where I am." She muttered against the soft skin of her neck.

"You're crazy."

"Thirty minutes to decide whether you want to come with me, or if you want to follow Dib and Zim." She continued, kissing her neck affectionally.

"You're fucking crazy."

Tak's smile turned into a twisted grin, her hands pulled up Gaz's skirt, "and I have thirty minutes to help you decide."

**Surrender – Evanescence - RaGr**

Red thrusted roughly into the female below him, his way of punishing her after another attempt to escape, "is this real enough to you?" He whispered heatedly into her ear, pushing deep into her, wanting her to feel how 'real' her situation is after hearing her muttering about how 'this isn't real' once he captured her again.

"No," she muttered, breaths coming out in quiet pants, "Zim…Zim would never just give me away."

Red smirked and snapped his hips to her, watching her body jolt up from the unwanted pleasure, "well he did. And now you belong to me," he trailed his lips along her heated skin until he reached her pouty lips, "you will never escape me." He pressed his lips against hers and she automatically snapped her head away.

His crimson eyes narrowed in irritation, he gripped her chin and forced her face to him, "there's no sense in resisting - you will give in eventually."

Gaz growled in defiance, "never."

He grinned smugly and lifted her legs, shifting his hips to hit at a different angle; his antennae twitched at a certain sound, it was quiet but he still heard the pleasured moan that escaped her lips, "you will surrender to me."

**Cannibal – Kesha – ZaGr**

"I eat boys like you for breakfast," Gaz smirked up at the green alien above her, "or perhaps I should say I eat Irkens like you for breakfast."

"Oh really?" Zim grinned down at her, watching her tug down his pants to let his hard member spring free.

Her small hand moved to grip the firm organ, feeling it twitch under her touch, "oh yes." She purred, licking her lips before moving forward to lick up his shaft, Zim shivered in pleasure at the feeling of her tongue running up his member to swirl her tongue around the tip.

He groaned in pleasure, head tilting back when her warm, wet mouth engulfed him, shoving as much of him as she could into her mouth, her hand moving to cover what she couldn't fit into her mouth. Eagerly, Gaz began to bob her head up and down, her hand moving in time with her bobbing, squeezing him tight enough to let him feel the soft skin of her hand working his shaft.

Her other hand slipped into her underwear to swipe along her sensitive slit, she pushed her fingers along her folds until she found her dripping hole, instantly shoving her fingers inside, forcing pleasured moans reverberating up her throat, bringing more pleasure to Zim from the vibration of her voice.

Her lips sucked hard on him, tongue pressing insistently along the underside of his shaft, while her fingers pushed and rubbed along her sensitive walls, occasionally slipping out of her sopping hole to play with her swollen bead.

Zim lost it once she scrapped her teeth lightly against him and released deep into her throat, catching Gaz by surprise, however, she quickly took it into stride and made sure to swallow every last drop, she pulled back and licked her lips to catch any seed that might have escaped.

"Delicious." She whispered and without any warning pounced onto him, pushing him down against the bed, "that was just a taste, now I really want to eat you." She purred, reaching under the pillow and pulling out a knife.

Zim stared up in shock at her, "G-Gaz?"

A toothy grin pulled across Gaz's face, "oh I'm sorry, did you think I was joking when I said that I eat Irkens like you for breakfast?"

**xXx**

**Eh, mostly something to help me get inspiration for writing again. ._.  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading! :3  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**So..addicted..to..music ._.**

**xXx**

**Monster – Meg & Dia – ZaGr**

This is all Dib's fault. She shouldn't be here, pressed against the hard metal wall with _him_, this _alien._

"Love me…love me," he whispered against her neck, "please just love me, that's all I ask for." He pleaded, holding her closer.

She should be at home, immersed in her game, minding her own business. Not being forced into Dib's antics against his nemesis.

She should never have even been friends with him, she's supposed to be the loner who doesn't need anyone, and he was supposed to be the invader who needs no one. Her friendship with him should never have escalated to the point where he would feel anything even remotely close to love for her.

Yet, here she was, pressed against the wall, with him consistently whispering that dreaded word against her neck.

"My PAK should have overrided this _disgusting _emotion," he started as he gripped her arms tighter, practically spitting out the word 'disgusting', "but, every time I look at you, I feel it, so powerful, rushing through my body to the point that I can't control myself."

He kissed her neck, lifting up her shirt to let his cool hands run along her heated skin; his leather gloves having been removed long ago already.

His emotional ruby eyes locked with her own emotionless amber eyes, shining with a mixture of desperation and love.

His hands moved along her porcelain skin slowly, savoring the smooth texture, actually touching to feel – not destroy, or cause harm, just feeling the soft skin under his hard claws.

"All I've known my whole life is hatred and anger…please..even if it's just this one time…love me." He whispered, brushing his lips against hers.

And even though she let him do what he wanted, Gaz couldn't help but feel confused; this emotion was as new to her as it was to him.

Her limbs wrapped around him as he drove deep into her, panting and crying out her name, and though the experience was pleasurable, Gaz couldn't stop the confused thought from running through her mind. 'How should I feel?'

**Sexy and I know it – LMFAO – ZaGr**

Zim walked into the school with a confidant stride; from what he's seen from the shows that Gir watches, human females seem to love a male with confidence.

He decided that he wanted to show his love-pig just how confident he is by copying a couple moves he saw on the television.

"Little Gaz!" He called, when he spotted that certain shade of violet, Gaz paused and gave him a blank stare as he strode up to her with what he thought was a confidant, sexy walk.

Gaz couldn't help but think that he looked incredibly gay, especially with the way he put so much emphasis on swinging his hips.

Zim stopped in front of her with a cocky look, thinking that she was impressed, Gaz, however, was far from impressed - but Keef was, if that big, stupid grin on his face was any indication.

After a couple seconds of awkward staring, a big toothy grin pulled across Zim's face, "Zim is sexy and he knows it!" He screeched into Gaz's face, promptly breaking into a continuous rhythm of pelvic thrusts.

Gaz rose a slender eyebrow at Zim's idea of dancing, she watched him in mild amusement, vaguely taking notice of Keef squealing like a little girl behind her.

Gaz continued to watch him quietly until Zim got uncomfortably close and one of his thrusts actually brushed up against her, Gaz stiffened, her eye twitching at having been touched…with that part of his body.

Zim oblivious to the anger radiating off of her shaking form, continued to hip thrust until a small fist slammed into his face, sending him flying across the room into a wall. He stuck to the wall for a few seconds before dropping face first into the ground, pieces of the wall falling on him.

Within seconds, Zim jumped back up with a black eye, "Zim is glad that little Gaz likes his dance!"

Gaz merely growled and flipped him off before stalking out of the room.

And where was Dib in all this?

Well, he was currently laying out cold on the ground.

Apparently, the sight of his most hated enemy pelvic thrusting to his sister was too much for him.

**Poppin' – Utada Hikaru – ZaGr **

Zim came here every night.

This stuffy, noisy club full of partying, drunk humans. The only reason he came was because of _her._

His sharp eyes automatically narrowed in on her unique violet hair, easily picking her out from all the others.

Her petite body was swaying lightly with the music, and almost like she could feel someone was watching her, she turned her head and glanced at him from the side of her eye. He saw what he could only interpret as excitement in the amber pools before she turned her gaze forward, body moving from the slow sway to a faster movement with the attention cast on it.

She paid particular attention to her lower body, making sure that he was entranced by her hips switching from side to side, her hands running along her body, occasionally lifting her skirt and giving him a peek of porcelain and purple.

Zim scowled and stormed over to her, wrapping his arms around her thin frame and pulling her flush against his body, grinding hard against her, "you damn, infuriating human." He growled into her ear.

Gaz chuckled and reached behind her to wrap her fingers around the back of his neck, "oops, did I turn you on?" She purred, swinging her hips back against him, feeling his arousal perfectly through their thin clothing.

Zim groaned, spinning her around to slam his lips against hers. "You're not getting away from me tonight." He growled, biting her lip softly.

Gaz merely smirked, her hands moving to touch his sides, drifting down with her body, Zim watched with wide eyes as she lowered herself to a crouch, he sucked in a breath as he took in the sight of her back arched delicately, her face leveled with the front of his pants, pink lips just a breath away from the noticeable bulge, as if to torture him more, she leaned forward to press a light kiss against it.

And just like that, she gripped his hips and pulled herself back up, making sure to brush her upper body against him.

Once she was standing completely, Zim cradled her face gingerly and devoured her mouth hungrily, "why must you tease Zim so?" He panted heatedly.

Gaz cupped the front of his pants, pushing lightly against it, Zim's lavender eyes fluttering shut from the pressure, he could feel the wetness from her tongue licking a path from his mouth to the side of his head where she assumed his antennae were hiding from view, "because it's fun." She whispered, and suddenly Zim felt the warmth of her body disappear.

His eyes flew open and he looked around frantically for that familiar head of violet.

A vicious snarl left him when he realized that she escaped from his grasp once again, leaving him painfully turned on and aching for more.

He glanced around at the other human females and shook his head, turning to leave, knowing that none of these females can measure up to that damn, teasing girl.

Looks like he'd have to go back to his base and get reacquainted with his hand.

**Dance in the dark – Lady Gaga – ZaGr**

Gaz always liked to have sex in the dark, refusing to let any lights on.

And Zim couldn't help but be curious about the reason; he may have been able to touch her body many times but she's never let him see it.

So he waited until he was able to work all her clothes off before turning on the light.

Her reaction came as a surprise to him, as soon as light flooded the room, Gaz jumped off of him and used her arms to try to cover her body.

"Why did you turn on the lights?" She growled, irritated at the feeling of her burning cheeks.

Zim leaned over to her and grabbed her wrists, trying to gently move them. Gaz, however, refused to let them budge and held them tight against her body.

"Why do you hide from Zim?" He asked quietly.

Gaz didn't answer just glared down at the bed.

Zim moved to grab her wrists again, Gaz shook her head in refusal. He narrowed his eyes at her expression, Gaz actually looked…embarrassed.

"Gaz," he started, actually using her name without anything attached, "Zim will not judge you."

Her surprisingly nervous amber eyes glanced up at him to see that he was serious, hesitantly, she lowered her arms, leaving her body vulnerable to his expectant eyes.

She looked away, blushing darker as he examined her body, taking in every inch of porcelain, every little imperfection. Finally, once he was satisfied, Zim leaned forward and pressed his lips to her shoulder, "you're beautiful." He murmured against her heated skin.

He pushed her gently until she was laying on her back, she kept her face away from him, still too embarrassed to look at him as he kissed down her body.

He spent the rest of the night, proving to her just how beautiful her body was.

And although Gaz got more confidence from that experience – she still loved to dance in the dark.

**Take her from you – Dev – TaGr, ZaGr**

Gaz was currently being held in Zim's arms as he glared angrily at the blue haired girl in front of them.

Normally, Gaz would have just twisted Zim's arms and leave, but she was bored and had nothing to do, so she decided to get some amusement from watching the two argue.

Tak held her hands out expectantly, "you better hand her over…or else I'll take her from you." She growled.

Zim tightened his hold on Gaz. "No! She is Zim's love-pig!" He screeched, "I've known her longer than you!" He added childishly.

Tak chuckled and smirked arrogantly, "you may have known her longer…but you don't know her like I do." She purred suggestively.

Gaz rose an eyebrow, "you don't know me at all." She responded, which was immediately ignored by the two Irkens as Tak strode up to her to twirl a finger in her violet hair.

"Come on Gaz, tell this idiot that you love me." Tak coaxed, getting no response from the object of her affections.

A gloved hand shot out to slam against Tak's forehead, pushing her away from the pair, "go away _Tak!_ Little Gaz only loves ZIM!"

Gaz slipped unnoticeably out of Zim's arms to stay out of the line of fire.

Tak glared darkly at Zim, "why you…how dare you push me!" She snarled, lunging at Zim and taking him by surprise.

"AHHH! Release Zim!" Zim cried in pain, trying in vain to get away from Tak's assault.

Gaz chuckled and pulled out a soda from her pocket, she popped it open and took a sip, enjoying the entertainment in front of her.

**Scream – BoA – ZaGr **

Zim snickered as he stared down at the chained girl, violet hair covering her lowered face, "you will be the test subject to this new experiment that I, ZIM have created!" He told the unconscious female.

"This should put you under my absolute control." He said confidently, unscrewing the cap of the needle and pressing the sharp tip against her fragile skin.

He slowly pushed down on it and watched as the pink serum emptied from the glass and into her system.

Gaz's eyes immediately shot open and stared up at him blankly, "ah, you are awake," Zim grinned, "don't worry, the serum shall soon take effect and you will be under my, ZIM's control!" He laughed manically.

Suddenly Gaz's dull amber eyes sparked to life with renewed energy, her fists clenched and pulled, breaking the chains holding her effortlessly.

"Ahahahahaha….eh?" Zim stopped laughing and stared at her in confusion as she stood up, her heated eyes boring straight into his wide ruby ones.

He scratched his head, wondering if the serum worked, "um…Zim commands little Gaz to sit!" She merely stared back at him wordlessly, "I said SIT!" Zim yelled, frustrated at her disobedience.

"Why are you not listening to ZIM!"

"….."

Zim began to get nervous when Gaz didn't respond in anyway, just remained still, staring at him like he was a delicious slice of pizza.

Finally, Gaz lunged forward and grabbed the front of his shirt he stared down in shock at her, seeing her delicate pink tongue slip across her lips. He pushed away from her and her burning eyes, stumbling backwards and falling ungracefully onto his bum, "what is this?" He screeched in a panicked tone.

Gaz's face was flushed a bright red, she bit her lip, her eyes flashing with pure unadulterated lust, her eyes locked with Zim's as her hands traveled down her body until she reached just under her skirt, her small hands trailed back up taking the skirt with it, stopping once she reached the junction between her thighs, she pressed her fingers down hard on the sensitive skin, her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she let out a wanton moan.

She didn't know what the hell Zim injected her with, but found that she didn't care. Heat was pulsing through her veins, spreading out to her entire body, particularly concentrated between her legs, killing any and all rational thought, all she knew was that she wanted – no, _needed _to be satisfied, and Zim was the closest living thing near her.

Her eyes drifted open to see Zim's PAK as he quickly darted away screaming in fear, having no clue what the hell was going on.

Gaz let out a breathless chuckle, "I love to play games." She slid her fingers against herself one last time before giving chase, his screams only exciting her more.

With her lust induced body demanding release, Gaz was able to easily catch up to Zim, tackling him to the ground and flipping him over to straddle his waist.

She ripped open his uniform shirt, her body aching for skin to skin contact, licking her lips as she listened to Zim continue to scream, she moved lower down his body and tugged down his pants impatiently, grinning lewdly at the sight of his limp member, "what are you doing to Zim!"

Gaz ignored him and grabbed his soft member, she lifted herself up, moving her underwear to the side and sheathed him inside her, "GET OFF OF ME…oh…oooh…wait…that feels good…"

Gaz rolled her hips and felt his shaft twitch in response, beginning to harden from the stimulation.

"ZIM COMMANDS YOU TO MOVE FASTER!"

Gaz growled and slapped him, "shut up." She panted, slamming down on him, "I liked it better when you were screaming in fear."

**xXx**

**Anyone know any good songs? I listen to anything. :3**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone that gave me song suggestions last chapter. X3 Unfortunately, I didn't get to use them in this one, hopefully I'll use them in the next one.**

**This one was inspired by a Vocaloid song. If you want to see the video, you can look it up on youtube. This is a completely AU short story obviously. :3**

**xXx**

**Uninstall - Kaito - ZaGr, TaGr, RaGaPr **

"Zim...open your eyes."

Ruby orbs fluttered open on command from the harsh, yet soft voice. They drifted around the room taking in its surroundings before settling on the woman staring down at him.

Zim sat up and stared at her curiously, taking in the way her hard amber eyes examined him thoroughly.  
>"My name is Gaz." She greeted him.<p>

"You're my creator?" Zim asked, Gaz nodded in response, "so, that means..you're Zim's...mistress?"  
>Gaz shrugged and leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest, "sure..I guess. Tell me what your purpose is Zim."<p>

Zim automatically straightened up, his PAK sent him the information that he repeated, "Zim's purpose is to serve and protect Gazlene Membrane."

Gaz nodded, satisfied, "good, it seems that your PAK is functioning normally..." She stood up from her seat and leaned over him to run her curious fingers over his antennas, Zim shuddered in response, his cheeks darkening to a dark green at the pleasant feeling.

"Antennas are working fine, and you seem to have no hearing problems.." Her fingers continued their trail down his face and body, searching for any deformities until she reached between his legs, "as you can see, I've made your body organic for another purpose that I will show you later." She told him with a small smirk.

Her smirk quickly dropped as she went down to his legs and feet, once she was satisfied with her examination of him, she handed him clothes with a pair of gloves and boots for him to wear, "put those on, then I'll show you around the house. After a couple hours, you should start to develop a personality of your own that your PAK will create for you."

**xXx**

"And finally, this is the training room," Gaz told him, leading him to a large white room filled with training dummies, "this is where you can practice using your PAK's abilities."

She tapped his PAK, "try using one of the lasers to take out a dummy." She muttered, moving to step back and watch him carefully.

He glanced back at her briefly, turning to face the dummy, he concentrated deeply, commanding one of the lasers to emerge.

Gaz watched patiently until he finally managed to get the metal appendages to come out and shoot the dummy, leaving a hole through the chest, "hmm...not bad."

"Victory for ZIM!" He screeched, throwing his arms in the air triumphantly.

Gaz raised an eyebrow, "I guess your personality is starting to show up," she turned and headed out of the room, "anyways, with more training, you should be more useful than my security dolls."

The legs retreated into his PAK as Zim eagerly followed her out, "Zim will be much more useful to his mistress than a couple of dolls." He bragged.

She didn't respond, merely led him back to her bedroom where she pushed him to lay back on her bed, "one last thing to check is your sexual capabilities."

A smirk played on her lips as she climbed onto his lap, Zim stared at her in confusion, "mistress?"

"I created you to be sterile for just this reason, unlike humans you don't come with the risk of pregnancy or STDs." She lowered her head down to press her lips against his, soft fingers worked their way under his shirt, "I'll show you the pleasures of your body."

**xXx**

After a couple days, Zim quickly adjusted to his new lifestyle. Constantly training and serving Gaz, she vaguely noticed that despite his arrogant personality, that he was extremely loyal to whoever he serves.  
>It was a couple months later that she became comfortable enough to tell him about her life that he was so curious about.<p>

He learned that she has a father and older brother who she hardly sees because of their constant working but provides her with enough funding to live a comfortable life. Despite the fact that she told him that she doesn't care that she never sees either of them as long as they keep providing her with money, he could see in those cold amber eyes that she was lying; that she would give up all the money just to spend time with them.

But that's why he knew she created him - though she would never admit it - he knows that one of the main reasons that she created him was so she wouldn't have to be alone.

For that reason he believed that he was special; that he was all she needed.

Atleast he did until three years later.

**xXx**

Zim walked into the lab that he was created in for the second time in his life, Gaz had apparently been working on something in secret and finally decided to show him what it was.

She let him go ahead of her, watching him stop in his tracks to gape at the sight in front of him, "so, what do you think?" She asked, walking up to the three tubes filled with pinkish liquid.

Gaz touched the one in the middle and looked back at Zim, "I made a female this time, her name's going to be Tak," she smoothed her hand over the cool glass, "I decided to show you because I believe she's ready to come out today."

Zim was speechless, just staring in confused shock at 'Tak' floating in the tube, he glanced at the two tubes on either side of her, taking notice of the two extremely tall males, "w-who are they?"

Gaz glanced at them, "oh, they aren't ready, but they're my most recent creation. Which means that they'll be the most advanced out of you guys."

Zim gulped, already feeling intimidated by their height, "you don't have names for them?"

Gaz shrugged uncaringly, "I figured their PAKs can just create names for them."

His gloved hands clenched into tightly balled fists as he glared angrily at the tubes, "why?"

Gaz raised an eyebrow at him, "why what?"

Zim growled lowly, "why did you create them? Zim thought that he was special.."

Gaz's expression softened in understanding, "you are special Zim...but wouldn't you like to have some other companions besides me?"

Zim's glare turned to the ground, "Zim doesn't need any other companion other than his mistress." He grumbled.

Gaz sighed and walked up to him, placing her hands on either side of his face, she made him look up at her, "I'm sorry, I didn't think that you wouldn't like this idea, please, just try to bear with this Zim." She pleaded.

He stared into her eyes and felt his tense body loosen up - in the three years that he's known her, she's never once apologized or beg him for anything, "fine, Zim shall...try to get along with Tak." He muttered.

A tiny smile pulled itself across Gaz's lips, "good." She leaned forward to give him a peck on the lips before running over to the control panel by the tubes.

He watched quietly by the door as the liquid in the tube slowly drained until it was empty, leaving Tak's body lying on the ground with the glass lifting up to allow Gaz to step inside and pick her up. She walked over to the same steel bed that he awoke in and laid the female on her front, proceeding to grab the PAK on the table next to her.

Gaz held the egg-like machine over Tak's back until two metal cords shot out to dig through the skin until they connected with her spine, Gaz let the PAK go so it could rest fully against Tak.

Zim watched as his mistress shocked the green female with a device, causing her body to jolt to life, he noticed that Tak managed to awake without needing to hear her name being called like he did. He guessed that was probably because she was more 'advanced' than him.

As he watched Gaz check her over in the same way that she did him; he could tell that he wouldn't be liking this new female. He felt like she was invading his territory, he hated the thought of having to share his mistress with another, he knows it'll be even worse when the other two are awaken and his mistress's attention will be taken even further from him.

After Tak got dressed and Gaz ushered her in his direction so they could meet, Zim felt his dislike for her grow with each step in his direction, he could practically feel her violet eyes checking him up and down, sizing him up. A confident smirk pulled across her face as she stared him down, instantly knowing that he was an older machine than her, that she was superior and he was below her in terms of technology.  
>But despite her advanced programming, he knew he was stronger than her - he had three years of training after all.<p>

Tak pushed her hand out towards him, "I'm Tak." She greeted, in a friendly voice, but her narrowed eyes and tight lipped smile suggested anything but friendliness.

Zim narrowed his eyes challengingly and confidently grabbed her hand in his, "I am the almighty ZIM!" He screamed, grinning happily when her still sensitive antennas curled back in pain, she pulled her hand out of his grip to rub her antennae.

"I can hear you just fine." She growled.

"I know." He chuckled smugly, Gaz sighed, already able to tell that the two would not be getting along.

"Why you smug, little fu-"

"OK! Tak let me show you around the house." Gaz quickly cut her off, grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the room before she could strangle the male.

Tak let herself be dragged out of the room but not before turning back to Zim and sending him an angry glare, Zim merely smiled crookedly, lifting his hand to wave mockingly at her.

He had a feeling that he would be able to handle Tak.

Atleast he hoped he would.

**xXx**

Yep.

He definitely didn't like the female.

Zim was sitting by himself in the living room when he watched Gaz guide Tak to her room at the end of their little tour.

He sat quietly, drumming his fingers on the leather couch impatiently, hoping that his mistress wasn't doing what she does with him every night.

He was about to get up to go see his mistress when his antennae perked up at a certain sound.

A sound that he knew all too well.

The sound that his mistress makes whenever he's inside her.

And now this female was eliciting this same sound from _his_ mistress.

He growled, his gloved claws digging deeply into the couch as his ruby eyes filled with hurt and anger at her betrayal.

Gaz was supposed to only need him.

Finally, the door to the bedroom opened to let out a satisfied Tak, fixing her top. She spotted Zim on the sofa and sent him a smug smirk as she made her way over, plopping herself on the couch next to him, "I'll show her that I'm much better than you. I bet pretty soon, she'll get rid of you." She snickered.

Zim stood up abruptly, "she wouldn't get rid of me." He snarled, stiffly making his way to Gaz's room, making sure to close and lock the door behind him, not wanting any unwanted intrusions.

He spotted her petite form covered only by the thin sheet. She tilted her head towards him, skin glistening with a light sheen of sweat, "hey Zim." She sent him a small smile.

He didn't reply, merely made his way over to her, climbing onto the soft bed until he was next to her.  
>Zim pulled the sheet off of her, moving to settle over her, "what's the matter Zim?"<p>

"It's not fair," he growled, lowering his head to brush their lips together, "I don't want to have to share you."

She brought her hand up to lay against his cheek sympathetically, she didn't think Tak would bother him so much.

Zim gripped her legs, forcing them apart roughly. He pushed inside her hard, wanting to show her the hate and anger that he felt.

Gaz surprisingly laid back and let him do what he wanted to her.

**xXx**

After that, Gaz paid more attention to Zim instead of Tak, not allowing her to pleasure her like Zim.

This pissed Tak off.

Before Gaz and Zim could retire to her room for the night, Tak stopped her by wrapping her arms around the violet haired woman's waist, "it's not fair mistress, why is it that only Zim can pleasure you?"

Gaz looked back at the smaller female in shock, her mouth opened to reply but quickly shut when she found that she didn't know what to say.

Zim growled and grabbed Tak's arm, trying to pry her off of Gaz, "because I was made first, she only needs Zim."

Tak yanked her arm out of Zim's grip and looked up at Gaz with sad violet eyes, "that's not fair, you don't care for me just because he came first?"

Gaz shook her head, "no that's not it-"

"Then what is it?" Tak insisted, "don't you care about how I feel?"

Gaz stared at her silently for a couple seconds. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Gaz laid a hand on Tak's shoulder, "fine. I'll make sure to pay attention to the both of you _equally_." She mumbled, looking pointedly at Zim.

She pulled out of Tak's arms and made her way towards her room, "Tak will stay with me for tonight."  
>Tak immediately perked up, following after Gaz eagerly. Just before entering the room, Tak looked back at Zim to send him a smug smirk coupled with a teasing wink.<p>

Zim gritted his teeth in anger; he can't even imagine how annoying it's going to be once the other two are awake.

**xXx**

Here he was thinking that just Tak by herself was bad.

Nope.

Just Tak by herself was irritating.

But Tak and the other two males, who decided to call themselves Red and Purple respectively, were just plain. Fucking. Annoying.

For some reason it seems like Tak and the twins share a mutual hatred for Zim, and let's him know everytime they're by him.

He of course knows that they are obviously jealous because he was made first - and thus would be considered Gaz's favorite by default.

But that knowledge never stops them from putting him down.

"What use could she possibly have for you when she has us now?" Red mocked, sneering down at his smaller form.

"Yeah! We're much more advanced than you." Purple piped in, stealing the doughnut that Red was eating.

Tak laughed from the side, "I've been telling him how useless he is and how he should just give up and deactivate himself, but does he listen? Nooo."

Zim's eye twitched in irritation, "silence! You're all just jealous because Zim's obviously more superior than you!"

They stared blankly at him for a couple seconds before promptly breaking out into loud laughter, "right. More superior. Keep telling yourself that." Tak chuckled.

Red grinned at Zim, "you're far from superior. Your PAK is old and full of junk compared to ours. Hell, I'm sure it won't even need mistress to deactivate it, it'll probably just break down on its own."

Zim snarled, about to make a comeback until he noticed the door to Gaz's room open, signaling that she had finished playing her games for now.

She leaned against the doorway, her amber eyes scanning over the four gathered in the living room. Her eyes landed on the twins standing next to each other, she lifted her hands to point at them, "you two. Hurry up." Gaz demanded, turning back around and heading into the room.

Without a second thought, Red and Purple got up and rushed into the room, closing the door behind them.

Zim glowered at the door, he hated it when it wasn't his turn.

His antenna twitched at the sound of snickering and snapped his head towards where Tak was leaning against the wall, "better get used to mistress calling either those two or me. Because soon, I'm sure she'll stop calling for you."

Zim didn't reply, merely glared at her silently.

Tak continued, smiling at his obvious anger, "I mean sooner or later she'll see how useless you are and get rid of you."

"She'll never get rid of Zim." He gritted out.

Tak snorted, "yeah. You keep telling yourself that," she snickered, propping a hand on her hip, she sneered down at him, "you useless defect."

That was it. He was beyond pissed off, his ruby eyes narrowed into dangerous slits.

Suddenly, without warning, Tak found herself sprawled face down on the ground with Zim standing over her.

He grinned widely, sending out two of his metal legs to nail her hands to the floor. Tak bit her lip to hold back a scream of pain, her PAK opened, sending out her own metal appendages to defend herself.

Zim dodged the metal and gathering the four legs in his hands, he ripped them at an agonizingly slow pace out of Tak's PAK sending jolts of pain throughout her body.

Zim snickered quietly, "who's the useless one now? You can't even fight off a 'useless defect'." He tugged roughly on the legs, sending another shock of pain throughout her.

Tak sneered at him through tightly clenched teeth, "you fuc-" she was cut off by sharp metal piercing through her throat, cutting off her vocal cords.

Zim lifted an antenna with faux curiosity, "what was that?" He snickered happily, "looks like you can't talk anymore, wow you are just getting more and more useless."

Tak could only glare silently at him, her eyes widened in pain, her mouth in opening in silent agony as Zim finally tore her metallic legs from the PAK.

He looked down at her sadly, "aw, looks like you won't be of any use to mistress, you might as well give up and deactivate."

He smiled, reaching down and pressing the button to deactivate the PAK, watching as the life faded from Tak's eyes.

Zim giggled gleefully, dropping the damaged metal onto Tak, "now I just have to get rid of the other two."

He knew he could take them on, he had much more years of training on his shoulders than they did.

**xXx**

Gaz left her room, rubbing sleep from her eyes, just in time to see Zim stand up after having deactivated the twins.

She looked down in horror to see the mangled bodies of the twins, antennas bent, both of them either had an arm or leg missing.

Her gaze turned up to Zim seeing that he wasn't in the best condition himself, covered in some cuts and bruises but was otherwise fine. Zim grinned at her and broke out into a fit of laughter.

He swung his arms into the air, flinging the green blood covering his hands, around the room, "look mistress, Zim got rid of them for you!" He declared proudly.

Gaz took a small step back, "what the fuck is wrong with you Zim?" Amber eyes darted to the side, spotting Tak's form, "god..even Tak too?"

Zim jumped off the twins backs and ran towards Gaz to cradle her face in his hands, "they were useless, so I got rid of them. After all, what use would you have for them, you have me remember?"

Gaz tried to ignore the liquid he was smearing onto her skin and reached around him, "Zim, I have to...check your PAK for any problems okay?"

She almost reached the button to deactivate him, when his hands grabbed her arms and pinned them to her sides, "no! Zim has no problems! I'm special remember? Zim can take care of you just fine."

Gaz cursed silently, trying to yank her arms out of his iron grip. She knew she should have run system checks on him, something must've gotten corrupted in his PAK during all this time she was occupied by the other three.

"Zim let me go." She growled angrily, aiming for his knee, she kicked his leg hard.

Zim merely ignored the pain shooting up his leg and nuzzled his face into her hair, "all you need is Zim."

**xXx**

**It's probably noticeable that I got lazy near the end. -_- I was going to make it longer so I can do more about the Tallests, but I just wanted finish it already. :3**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just something short since work has been kicking my ass. Thanks to everyone that suggested songs for me. :3**

**xXx**

**Find Your Love – Drake - ZaGr**

"What do you mean last night meant nothing? Little Gaz, we mated!" Zim exclaimed, staring at the violet haired teen in confusion.

"Yeah, exactly. We fucked and that's it. I never said I had any feelings for you, you're just one other guy to me." She explained coldly, glaring at the Irken.

"B-but when Irkens mate, we mate for life." He stuttered, trying to explain why it meant so much to him.

Gaz scoffed. "Well, that's too bad, because here on earth, majority of us humans do _not_ mate for life." She growled, turning her back to him and preparing to leave. "Like I said, to me you're just one other guy, even if you are an alien."

Zim's jaw tightened as he clenched his teeth. "Zim is better than any other pathetic human males! And Zim shall prove it by winning your disgusting love! I will not rest until I have won your love little Gaz!" He declared confidently.

Gaz snorted and walked away from him. "Good luck."

**Wet The Bed - Chris Brown - ZaGr**

He kissed lightly down her body, feeling the soft, warm flesh under his lips, not even a drop of sweat on her petite body.

Once he was between her legs, licking her. Her hands fisted onto the bed sheet, back arched with her shapely legs wrapped loosely around his neck; he could feel beneath his clawed hands the light sheen of sweat on her skin.

First couple times they did it, Zim was in pain from her bodily fluids touching him, but despite the pain he still liked doing this type of activity with her and before he knew it, he had become immune to the effects of her fluid on his body much to his fortune.

He was inside her, thrusting deep inside, her body bouncing gently beneath him. She moaned and he eyed her body, shining with the sweat that dripped off her skin to soak into the bed. Looks like they'll have to change the sheets again.

His hands smoothed along her body, feeling the slick, warm flesh beneath his cool hands.

He bent down to brush his lips against her neck.

Gaz had to be the only human that he'd ever find attractive covered in sweat.

**Criminal - Britney Spears - Nny x Gaz**

"Gaz...you're going to him again?" Mrs. Membrane asked quietly, staring at her daughter with worried amber eyes.

Gaz adjusted the black choker around her neck and turned towards her mother. "Yes I am."

Her mother lifted her hand to brush against the black choker. "Do you really think that I don't know what's going on with my own daughter?" She whispered, referring to the marks that Gaz tried to cover with the choker.

The violet haired girl covered her mother's hand with her own, her amber eyes gazed up at eyes identical to her own. "It's ok mom, I can take care of myself." She assured.

Mrs. Membranes eyes filled with tears at the thought of her daughter going to see that guy again. "Gaz...please don't go."

Gaz leaned up and kissed her mother's cheek. "I'll be fine mom. I promise," she pulled away and walked around her. "I'll be back later."

**xXx**

Gaz walked up to the dark house and quietly opened the door, letting herself inside.

"What are you doing here again?" Nny muttered, painting his wall with the fresh 'paint' he acquired.

She glanced away from the fresh corpse across the room and moved to stand nearby him. "No reason."

He dropped the brush he was using and glared at her from the corner of his eye. "Why the fuck do you always come back here?"

"Why do you never kill me when I come here?" She shot back.

"Shut the fuck up!" He growled grabbing her by the neck and slamming her against the wall, his other hand reached behind him to grab one of his blades to push against her neck. "I could kill you, you know?"

Gaz smirked. "And yet, you don't." She replied, her body completely relaxed despite the blade resting dangerously against her neck.

He sneered at her. "I said shut up!" He growled, fingers tightening around her neck, her hands came up to grip his wrists as her mouth opened slightly to try and take in air.

He suddenly grinned at her. "He's telling me to kill you."

Despite her limited oxygen, Gaz managed to let a small smile cross her lips as she squeaked out her reply. "Then do it."

That brought the sneer back onto his face as he glared angrily at her. Looking almost like he had touched fire, Nny ripped his hand from her neck and walked back to continue painting the wall.

"I will kill you one day, bitch."

Gaz touched her neck and stared at his back with a smirk. "I'll look forward to it."

She doesn't know what it is that always draws her to him, maybe it's her morbid interest in being so close to death, maybe it's because of her infatuation with psychotic, homicidal men, or maybe it's because he saved her from being raped by that disgusting pervert, that even her mother knows nothing about.

She doesn't know, all she knows is that she's in love with this homicidal criminal and she'll keep going to him even if it will get her killed.

**Innocent High - Blood on The Dance Floor – Student!Dwicky x Teacher!Gaz (AU)**

"So Dwicky, do you mind explaining what the hell this is?" Gaz asked, slapping a paper down onto her desk once the classroom emptied out at the sound of the bell.

Dwicky, who was standing in front of her desk, glanced down at the sheet of paper with a frown. "It's my test." He mumbled, keeping his eyes low and trying to avoid her hard gaze.

"Right," she moved her hand over the paper and tapped a large red letter marking the top of the sheet. "And what is this?"

The youth sighed and scratched his head. "Its an F...look Ms. Gazlene, I'll study harder next time, ok?"

"I told you and all those other little maggots in this class to call me Gaz," she gritted out from between clenched teeth. "And don't give me that 'I'll study harder' bullshit, you already told me that last time and you have yet to prove it."

Gaz crossed her arms under her chest and laid them ontop the desk. "What I want to know is what are you going to do to bring that F to an A?"

He rubbed his neck nervously. "Umm..I'll.." he timidly looked up at her with a small smile but immediately looked away at the intimidating stare directed at him.

"I'll..study...uuh.." Dwicky trailed off once he realized that he was staring at her chest, a small amount of cleavage peeked from the top of her shirt.

She raised an eyebrow as she noticed his cheeks redden slightly as he gazed openly at something that obviously caught his attention. Amber eyes narrowed as she followed his gaze to what he was staring at, the corner of her lip curled up slightly in amusement once she found out what had him so entranced.

"Something the matter Dwicky?"

He jumped, breaking out of his trance, his shaky fingers came up to fix his messy button up shirt. "Um..no. Nothing! I'm fine."

"Well then," she started, leaning forward onto the desk, letting more of her chest become visible. "What was it that you were saying earlier?"

Sky blue eyes widened slightly at the sight, he wondered why he never noticed how attractive his teacher was. Now he could see why that weird green kid was so smitten with her. "I..uh..I was saying that I'll study your tits – I-I mean I'll study a lot more!" He corrected quickly, hoping that she didn't notice his mistake.

Gaz couldn't help the smirk that pulled across her lips at that remark. "Heh, sure you will."

The teen sent her a goofy smile, trying his best to fight down the heat burning his cheeks. Wanting to distract himself from her chest, he decided to study her features, seeing as he never bothered to really pay attention in class. He started with her violet hair staring at the way it curled perfectly around her pale face, he moved onto her sharp narrowed eyes, noticing that the amber was unusually light bordering almost on a pale yellow, giving it a light, pleasant shine compared to her dark features. His hand came up to fiddle with his earring absently as his eyes eventually drifted to her lips and saw that they were nice and full for someone who frowns all the time.

He kind of liked the way they curved up into that mocking smirk and the way they moved.

Wait.

Her lips were moving.

Which meant that she was talking.

"Huh?" He asked loudly, blinking a couple times to bring himself back to reality.

Gaz frowned at first but then let the smirk crawl back onto her face. "I said, do you want to earn your A right now?"

He smiled widely, placing his hands on his hips. "Yeah. What do I have to do to get the A? Retake the test?"

She shook her head. "Come here."

He sent her a confused look, smile still plastered onto his face. "Uh, why?"

Gaz lifted a finger to usher him closer. "Come. Here." She insisted, growing irritated at his hesitance.

Hearing the irritated tone in her voice, Dwicky decided to quickly make his way over to her. "So..what am I supposed to do?"

Silently, she stood up from her seat and grabbed the teen, pushing him down onto her seat, she glanced up at the clock.

He stared up at her with wide eyes, confused beyond belief. "Um..Ms. Gaz-"

"Shut up," she commanded, looking away from the clock and down to him. "In a couple minutes that green kid is going to come in and I want to see how you would do under pressure. If you manage to talk to him without letting him know I'm here, I'll give you an A." She explained quickly, going under her desk and grabbed the computer chair he was in, pulling it until his bottom half was under the desk with her.

Dwicky could only stare down at the desk in confusion, she said to talk to the green kid while under pressure. What did she mean by under pressure?

He quickly found out when he felt her messing with his pants and heard the sound of his zipper being pulled down. "W-wait! Ms. Gaz what are you do-"

He was cut off by the classroom door opening to let in the green kid from his class. "Hello, my Gaz-human, it is I, ZIM! I have come to...who are you?" He asked, staring the teen in confusion.

Dwicky sucked in a breath, trying in vain to ignore the feeling of her soft fingers stroking him. "I-I'm Dwicky...I'm..in your class." He muttered.

Zim narrowed his violet eyes at him, "why are you here? And where is the Gaz-human? She is usually here once all the stinky worm-babies leave." He asked, letting his eyes drift around the room for any sign of the young teacher.

"I'm..uh.." He tried to think about a reason for why he was there but it was hard when there were very distracting fingers touching him...was that her lips on him?! Sky blue eyes searched the desk desperately as her lips kissed the tip. "I'm here…because I'm the teacher assistant!" He shouted, spotting a stack of papers and grabbed them. "I'm helping her grade papers!"

His shaky hands tightened onto the papers when he felt her tongue slide along his shaft until she reached the tip and licked along the slit.

Zim stared at him suspiciously. "Ok. But you didn't tell me where the Gaz-human went."

Dwicky gulped nervously, wishing that Zim would just leave. "She..uh..she went to..to...go eat!..Yeah, she left to..go eat." He muttered, having a hard time focusing with the way her tongue was swirling around him pleasurably.

Zim grunted disappointedly but then turned back to Dwicky with a smirk, oblivious to the teen's breathing picking up. "So, what does Zim have to do to get into this 'teacher's assistant' position?" He inquired.

Dwicky bit his lip, swallowing back a groan as Gaz took him deep into her mouth, not bothering to waste any time, she started bobbing her head up and down on him vigorously every once in a while moving up to the tip to swirl her tongue around him. "I-I don't know...you..you just..have to ask..her." He panted, his voice coming out in a deep, husky tone.

His nails dug into the wood of the desk, her mouth was so warm and wet, and he could swear that he was hitting the back of her throat everytime she went down.

Zim raised a nonexistent eyebrow and leaned down to look at the panting teen. "Why is your face so red?"

Blue eyes glanced up at the alien through the black bangs. "B-because..I'm sick." He panted.

"Sick?!" Zim screeched in a panicked tone, quickly backing away from the teen. "Sick, as in you have germs?!"

"Uh..sure."

Zim's eyes widened in horror. "GEEEEEERMS!" He screamed, running out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

Dwicky stared at the door uncaringly, the room now absolutely silent aside from the sound of his breathing and Gaz's slurping sounds from her sucking. A wet pop sounded as she pulled her mouth off of him and pushed him back so she could get out.

"Not bad, I guess." She commented, walking to the door and locking it. "Zim, didn't have a clue what was going on." She walked back over to the flustered teen and looked down at his hardened member.

"You can last pretty long, and here I was thinking you were a quick shot," she reached down and gripped the back of his hair, she yanked his head back so his eyes turned up towards her. Her other hand was slowly unbuttoning her top. "Now let's see if you can really earn that A."

**xXx**

**For some reason I'm really in a mood for yuri, too bad I have no ideas for a TaGr yet. -_-**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
